Naruto DKK Future
by VeraniUchiha
Summary: Naruto membawa gulungan rahasia../ Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sabaku No Gaara, Kiba Inuzuka dan Kakashi Hatake masuk ke masa depan masing-masing../ Bad Summary../


VeraniUchiha Present

.

.

Naruto Dkk Future

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gak jelas, Typo(s), OOC (Diusahain gak bakal ada)

.

.

Enjoy for reading guys

Cuaca pagi hari didesa Konoha membuat Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sabaku no Gaara (secara kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke Konoha) dan juga salah satu sensei mereka Kakashi Hatake berniat untuk mengisi waktu luang di hari libur dengan bersantai disalah satu hutan di Konoha untuk berlatih sebentar. Sesi latihan diisi dengan duel (kecuali Kakashi Hatake yang berperan sebagai juri). Selesai dengan sesi duel yang begitu panjang akhirnya selesai. Naruto yang memang tidak bisa diam langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Hoi! Aku menemukan ini tadi saat Tsunade-baachan memanggilku keruangannya."seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan sebuah gulungan kepada teman-temannya

"Gulungan apa itu Naruto? Wah kau tidak sopan sekali mengacak-ngacak kantor Hokage. Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi pelantikanmu"ucap Kiba yang memang juga paling tidak bisa diam sama seperti Naruto

"Aku juga tidak tau gulungan apa ini. Yang pasti aku sangat tertarik melihat gulungan ini"ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Baka!"seru Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau Teme? Kau cemburu karena tidak bisa mengambil gulungan ini lebih dulu, eh?"ucap Naruto sambil menaik turunkan (?) alisnya.

"Cih!"

"Sensei.. Menurutmu isi gulungan ini apa ya?"Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi yang sedang asik membaca Icha-Icha Tactics

"Ehm.. Kita bisa melihatnya dengan byakugan. Neji!"seru Kakashi kepada Nei yang masih berlatih bersama Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Sensei?"Tanya Nei datar

"Begini, bisa kau melihat apa isi dari gulungan ini dengan byakuganmu?"Tanya Kakashi

"Hn. Baiklah"jawab Neji datar

"BYAKUGAN"

Neji memasang byakugan untuk melihat isi dari gulungan itu. Sedangkan yang lain sudha terlihat penasaran dengan apa isi dari gulungan itu.

"Hn. Kosong"ucap Neji

"KOSONG?!"seru Naruto dan Kiba kompak

Dengan cepat tangan Naruto dan Kiba langsung berebutan untuk membuka isi dari gulungan tersebut. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Nei gulungan tersebut kosong. Hanya kertas putih yang terlihat. Naruto dan Kiba terlihat begitu kecewa. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengobrol ria tentang misi rank-A yang akan diberikan oleh Hokage wanita pertama mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba kilatan cahaya muncul dari gulungan tersebut. Sontak Naruto dkk langsung menoleh untuk melihat dari mana sunber kilatan cahaya tersebut. Kilatan cahaya tersebut makin besar dan

BAAM

*OoO*

*Naruto Uzumaki*

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan cahaya sekitar yang cerah. Sebelum Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit, sebuah suara cempreng khas seperti miliknya mengagetkannya.

"Tou-chaaaan.."teriak seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut kuning cerah panjang dan juga sepasang mata berwarna Lavender persis seperti Neji –itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto-

Naruto memandang gadis kecil tersebut dengan heran. Dia tidak tau mengapa ada seorang anak kecil dengan teriakannya yang sangat keras memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tou-chan'

"Tou-chan hari ini kita jadikan makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku? Jadi kan Tou-chan? Ayolah cepat kalau Kaa-chan datang kita tidak akan bisa makan ramen nanti."ucap gadis kecil tersebut dengan tatapan memohon. Naruto masih memandang gadis kecil tersebut heran.

"Kau siapa? Dan dimana ini? Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Kakashi-Sensei kemana?"Tanya Naruto heran sembari mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan

Keheranan Naruto bertambah kala melihat seluuuruh isi ruangan. Ini persis seperti dalam rumah. Tapi rumah siapa? *Author juga gak tau*. Sang gadis yang sekarang juga ikut keheranan melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa diam sejenak.

"Tou-chan kau baru terbentur apa sih? Aku ini Himeko Uzumaki dan kau sedang berada dirumahmu sendiri Tou-chan.. Kalau Jiichan semua semua aku tidak tau. Dari tadi aku hanya dirumah. Kalau Tou-chan tetap ngotot ingin tau kau bisa mencari Yozira-nii"ucap gadis kecil itu dengan tetap memasang tampang keheranan

"KUSOOO!"teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Naruto langsung melompat dari sofa yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat tidurnya itu. Keringat bercucuran dari wajah tan miliknya. Mata blue saphirenya memancarkan kekagetan. Bersamaan dengan itu seorang wanita cantik dating dari arah dapur.

"Naruto-kun a..ada apa?"Tanya wanita itu lembut dengan rona kemeran diwajah putih miliknya saat melihat Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara lembut tersebut. Masih tetap dengan ekspresi kaget Naruto memandang wajah cantik wanita itu.

"HINATA! Apa kau tau dimana ini?"Tanya Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Hinata yang sekarang memasang wajah kaget

"Dan kenapa anak itu memanggilku Tou-chan?"Tanya Naruto berbisik

Tingkah laku Naruto beserta ucapannya tadi membuat Hinata bertambah kaget. Wanita cantik dengan aroma khas Lavender itu membelalakan matanya. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan tadi.

"Kau ke..kenapa Naruto-kun? Kau sa..sakit?"Tanya Hinata sambil menaru punggung tangannya di kening Naruto. Naruto diam seketika. Wajanya memerah.

"Ti..tidak pa..panas"ucap Hinata yang juga ikutan merona saat melihat pipi tan Naruto dikuasai rona kemerahan yang membuat sang pemilik pipi bertambah manis.

"Tou-chan? Kaa-chan? Kalian sakit?"Tanya Himeko bingung

"A..ano Himeko ka..u bisa ma..makan ra..men kalau mau. Pergilah. Ka..u bisa mengajak Akira-kun"ucap Hinata lembut.

"Tapi Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan sudah berjanji padaku akan makan ramen bersama"ucap Himeko dengan wajah memelas.

"Tou-chan se..sedang sakit Himeko"ucap Hinata sambil menghampiri Himeko dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis tersebut.

"haaahh.. Ya sudah lah. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu"ucap Himeko sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya nyaman itu.

"Na..naruto-kun? Sebenarnya ada apa?"Tanya Hinata lembut

".."Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

"Naruto-kun?"panggil Hinata

"Gadis kecil itu siapa? Kenapa dia memanggilku Tou-chan dan memanggilmu Kaa-chan? Kita ada dimana sekarang sih? Seharusnya sehabil latihan didekat hutan aku akan menjalankan misi"ucap Naruto heran

"Kau benar Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata yang langsung mengambil jarak agar tidak berdekatan dengan Naruto. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Tentu saja aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki yang mempunyai cita-cita sebagi Hokage"Tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Hinata

"La..lalu kenapa kau lupa? Apa kau terkena Amnesia Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata. Satu tetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata?"Tanya Naruto

"Kalau kau Naruto-kun, ke..kenapa kau lupa dengan anakmu se..sendiri?"Tanya Hinata masih dengan ekspresi kaget

'Anak? Sejak kapan aku punya anak? Jangan-jangan gulungan itu yang menyebabkan aku disini'ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Ahh.. i..iya Hinata tadi aku sempat terbentur tembok.. Mungkin aku lupa"ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Benarkah Naruto-kun? A..apa kau tidak lupa ka..kalau kita sudah menikah?"Tanya Hinata pelan

"APAAA?!"teriak Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget

*OoO*

*Sasuke Uchiha*

Sasuke menegakkan badannya. Sedikit mengucek matanya guna menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan cahaya yang terang. Matanya menyipit aneh saat melihat bahwa dirinya tidak lagi di hutan melainkan berada diruang keluarga dirumahnya sendiri. Yang membuat Sasuke semakin bertambah heran adalah karena ruang keluarganya sudah bertambah rapih. Sudah banyak yang berubah dari ruang keluarganya. Manik onyx milik Sasuke menjelajahi setiap detail runagan itu. Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit dari sofa yang menjadi tempatnya tidur tadi, tapi seuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi"ucap seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda panjangnya

"Hn?"Sasuke menaikkan alisnya satu. Tanda bahwa dia sangat heran.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"Tanya wanita tersebut dengan rona merah yang lagsung menguasai pipi putihnya kala Sasuke menatapnya

"Sedang apa kau disini Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa berada dirumahku?"Tanya Sasuke dingin

Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu membelalakan matanya dengan sempurna. Dia sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan kepadanya. Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab pertanya Sasuke, sebuah suara kembali terdengar…

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?"Tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut emo dan juga manic onyxnya. Persis seperti Sasuke saat berumur 16 tahun.

"Aaa.. Ada apa Hitoshi?"Tanya Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. Dengan segera Sakura berjalan kearah Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menemui Yozira. Mau membicarakan mengenai misi."ucap Hitoshi datar.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau kau bertemu dengan Akira dan Shiori suruh mereka untuk cepat pulang ya.."ucap Sakura

"Hn. Aku pergi"pamit Hitoshi

"Ya. Hati-hati"pesan Sakura

"Hn."

"Siapa dia?"Tanya Sasuke denga wajah tidak suka

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Sasuke-kun. Kau ini kenapa? Baru terbentur tembok? Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh?"Tanya Sakura bingung sambil duduk disampin Sasuke

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung dengan peryataan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa? Saat misi kau terbentur sesuatu ya? Apa masih ada bagian yang belum aku periksa? Berbaringlah. Aku akan memeriksamu lagi"ucap Sakura sambil membaringkan Sasuke.

"Siapa kau? Siapa mereka?"Tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke-kun?"

'Naruto-Baka! Gulungan apa lagi yang dia bawa'ucap Sasuke dalam hati

"Tentu saja mereka itu anak-anak kita dan kita sudah menikah 17 tahun yang lalu"ucap Sakura dengan rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

BLUSSSHH.. Sekarang Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan memerah

**TBC**

**Fiiuuuhh.. Chapter pertama selesai. Agak susah juga ngetiknya. Maaf kalau pendek minna. Ide diotak agak kesumbat. :D Naruto's Future akan dilanjut tapi nanti. Masih belum dapat idenya. Arogatou Gozaimasu buat yang udah Reviews dan baca **** Jaa-ne**


End file.
